1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall plates, and particularly to wall plates for locking receptacles.
2. Technical Background
Electrical receptacles are employed to provide current to an electrical cord through the connection with a male plug having male metal prongs. The prongs of the plug are typically secured by the friction between the prongs and the receptacle contacts. However, frictional connections have safety drawbacks. In particular, the receptacle may conduct electricity to the prongs of the male plug when the prongs are only partially inserted into the receptacle. This represents a significant safety hazard to an individual who comes into contact with the exposed, and energized, metal prongs. This scenario may readily materialize because the prongs of conventional plugs may be easily withdrawn from the receptacle sockets by, for example, an unintentional or inadvertent tug on the electrical cord. Receptacle outlets may also pose the danger of electrical shock by accidental contact with the blades of the plug as it is inserted into the live receptacle outlet terminals.
In one approach, various plug/receptacle arrangements have been considered that inhibit or prevent withdrawal of the plug from the outlet. For example, one connector set employs having a central protrusion, independent of the receptacle blades, that is needed to achieve mating with the receptacle. In another approach, the plug is equipped with arcuate prongs that are inserted into and rotated about a corresponding female receptacle to lock projecting portions of the prongs under retaining ledges defined by the receptacle.
Heretofore, the main cover option for locking receptacles, such as the California Standard 50 A Turnlok receptacle, was a weatherproof cover. While the weatherproof cover is a solid solution, users do not always need a weatherproof cover and there has been constant inquiries regarding a lower cost option. In one approach, a standard wall plate was considered. The plate featured a 2″ diameter hole to accommodate the receptacle and included screw holes for wall box mounting. The drawback to this approach relates to the presence of two lock tabs on the outside of the receptacle neck. The lock tabs protrude approximately 1/16th inch. Unfortunately, the receptacle outer lock tabs prevented the cover from sliding onto the receptacle. Accordingly, there is a growing demand from distributors and end users for a wall plate that is more suitable for such receptacles.
What is needed is a wall plate cover that suitably fits locking receptacles. In particular, what is needed is a wall plate cover that includes a notch configured to accommodate the lock tabs such that the wall plate cover may easily slide onto the receptacles.